1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to thin film transistors and, particularly, to a carbon nanotube based thin film transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical thin film transistor (TFT) is made of a substrate, a gate electrode, an insulation layer, a drain electrode, a source electrode, and a semiconducting layer. The thin film transistor performs a switching operation by modulating an amount of carriers accumulated in an interface between the insulation layer and the semiconducting layer from an accumulation state to a depletion state, with applied voltage to the gate electrode, to change an amount of the current passing between the drain electrode and the source electrode.
Usually, the material of the semiconducting layer is amorphous silicone (a-Si), poly-silicone (p-Si), or organic semiconducting material. The material of the insulating layer is silicon nitride (Si3N4) or silicon dioxide (SiO2). The material of the gate electrode, source electrode, and drain electrode is metals or alloys. However, the conventional thin film transistor is inflexible, and not suitable for use in a flexible electronic device (e.g., a flexible display). Further, the gate, source, and drain electrodes made of metals or alloys will melt at high temperature. Thus, thin films transistors cannot be used in extreme conditions or environments.
What is needed, therefore, is a TFT in which can handle extreme conditions.